


Which Is Worse?

by theyre_called_my_sandals



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abuse, Abused Winn Scott Jr., Anxiety, Curse Breaking, Cursed Winn Schott Jr., Curses, EVERYONE HATES THEMSELVES, Guilt, Hurt Winn Schott Jr., Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers is Not Okay, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Nobody Is Okay (yet), Pain, Partial Mind Control, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Violence, Winn Schott Jr. Is Not Okay, everyone feels guilty, everyone is hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyre_called_my_sandals/pseuds/theyre_called_my_sandals
Summary: The Toy Man killed five people with his bomb. One of their family members decided to take revenge on his son in the form of a curse. Everyone around Winn would only hurt him. It had been this way for many years, before another woman decided to break the curse. And break team Supergirl in the process.Basically: Winn's father gets Winn cursed, and then when the curse is broken everything goes to crap.





	Which Is Worse?

WINN POV

Winn Schott's life had never been particularly perfect, for a variety of reasons. The big one being that his father had been slowly loosing his mind for years, overcome with rage for his boss. Nobody knew the true extent of that rage until one cold and rainy day in April. April 16th. That was the day his father finally lost it. The day he killed five people, managing to miss his intended target. That was the day his father was ripped away from him forever. It was the day a curse was placed upon him, ensuring that the rest of his life would be lived in misery. It was the day his "normal" life ended. Winn hated April 16th.

On April 17th, he woke up late in the day, not wanting to move. His father was in prison and five people were dead. He wanted to bury himself under a mountain of blankets and never get up. There was only one flaw in this plan: he was hungry. Eventually, he forced himself to get up, and sluggishly made his way to the kitchen, where he saw his mother. He didn't know what he expected his mom to be doing, but the crying shocked him. He guessed that it shouldn't, considering what had happened. He stood in the doorway from a minute before deciding to do something. He put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. He once again didn't know what reaction he had been expecting, but when she whirled around and roughly shoved him away, pushing him onto the ground with a loud thud, he was definitely surprised. He groaned in pain, looking up at his mother.

"HI honey," she said, quickly wiping her tears away. "What do you want for breakfast, or, well, basically lunch at this point. You sure slept in!" She said with a clearly fake happiness. Winn was once again in shock. She just hit him and then acted as though nothing had happened. 

"Uh, I-I don't care?" He said uncertainly, not wanting to set her off again. 

"Alright sweetie, how about pancakes?"

"Sounds good," He said, still unsure of what to do. He decided on getting off the floor and sitting at the table. he always sat at the table surely, that couldn't make his mother angry. The rest of breakfast passed without a hitch, but Winn still hid in his room for the rest of that day just in case.

The events of this morning became his everyday life. Whenever anyone was ever in a bad mood, or annoyed, or pretty much anything, they would take their frustrations out on him, and then act as though nothing had happened. The young boy didn't understand this, but came to accept that maybe nobody knew what they were doing. They hit him and then forgot. It didn't make any sense, but that was what had to be happening. When they weren't beating the crap out of him they acted normal towards him. He had friends, that he got along great with, even if they did hit him just as much as everyone else. Nobody appeared to see his bruises, which he also didn't understand. When he looked in the mirror, he could see two reflections on top of each other. One was his normal face, which looked the same as it had on April 16th. He assumed that that's what everyone else saw. The second reflection was the truth. Covered in bruises and cuts, evidence of how much everyone hated him now.

A few weeks later he received a letter confirming what he already knew, plus a little extra. 

_Dear Winslow Schott Junior,_  
I'm not going to draw this out. Short and simple: you've been cursed. My family practices witchcraft (yeah, laugh it up, but I'm not lying), and your father killed mine. My sister decided to take her revenge out on you. Everyone around you had been brainwashed into thinking that hurting you is okay and a reasonable thing to do. They will have the urge to abuse you, and their brains won't see any reason not to. So they will, and then they ignore it, forgetting that it even happened. They can't see the bruises, and they won't remember what they've done afterwords. If you're injured seriously enough to require medical attention then their brains will be fed a fake story for what happened. I am writing to you because I am against what my sister did, but she is the more powerful of the two of us, so I can't break the curse. I am very sorry, but now at the very least you have an explanation. If I ever find a way to break the curse I will write to you again.  
What you can't do is blame yourself. This is your father's, and my sister's fault. You did nothing to deserve this, and I will try my best to convince my sister of this. I will try to make her remove the curse. If you ever need someone to talk to, then feel free to write to the return address. You do not deserve this, and soon enough, hopefully, my sister will see that.  
Apologetically,  
A Friend. __

____

The letter was oddly comforting, though he didn't see why the writer hadn't signed her name. He googled the address and got it in an instant. He double checked the last name he found with that of his father's five victims and it matched one of them. Some people were stupid. But stupid or not, the letter brought him immeasurable relief. He had someone in his corner, and he knew what was happening. Everything was always better if you know what's going on. Winn didn't really believe in the whole "ignorance is bliss" thing. His motto was more along the lines of "ignorance is scary" or "ignorance is torture." Winn was glad he knew the truth. Now he could deal with it. 

And deal with it he did. He had a lot of medical knowledge from all the times we was hurt, and a killer pain tolerance. He found out that if he fought back then it was made 1000 times worse, so he didn't do that. Instead he let it happen and patched himself up afterwords. He didn't let it stop him from having as normal of a life a he could. At first he had written a few letters, but eventually stopped. She had had no luck convincing her sister, and wasn't much fun to talk to, so he stopped and handled everything on his own from then on.

Many years later, he was sitting at the D.E.O. basking in the glory of having taken out the latest wack-job trying to destroy the city. This time it was some alien-witch-lady who's magic managed to rival Supergirl's powers. Obviously Supergirl still won (because when dd she not?) but it was close. Any second now Kara would march the weird witch-lady through the door, and she would be locked up for good. Just as he predicted, Kara walked in the door holding the handcuffed villain. He got up and walked over in order to congratulate her, but saw that she was crying. He was confused, was she hurt? Unless the witch-lady somehow had kryptonite, Kara shouldn't be hurt. 

She looked up and made eye contact with her best friend. Winn opened his mouth but words failed him as Kara launched herself towards him, hugging him so tight he felt a rib snap. She was basically sobbing as she muttered apology after apology into his shoulder. He slowly closed his arms around her, rubbing comforting circles on her back.

'Whoa, Supergirl, are you okay?" He asked as the shock wore off slightly, and ability to speak came back. Her only reply was another long string of apologies cried into his shoulder. "Hey, calm down, it's alright. Did you do something? You don't have anything to be sorry for, I promise." He said in a soothing voice, which only made her cry harder. Winn looked up at the sound of a harsh laugh.

"I broke your curse," the witch-lady rasped. "They remember everything." She laughed as two agents dragged her away. Everyone in the room was confused, but Winn was horrified. He felt like his world was crumbling around him. They knew. Oh god. His best friends knew what they had done, they remembered. And if Kara's reaction could be placed as the standard, they were going to hate themselves for it. 

The witch-lady may have been defeated, but she could also very easily still defeat them. Winn could guess everyone's reactions, and they weren't going to be good. If he didn't stop them, everyone would blame themselves until the team fell apart. He couldn't let that happen. This team was his family, and he couldn't let them hate themselves over something they had no control over. He made up him mind on what the had to do.

"Kara, grab everyone in the meeting room. I think that there's a lot of explaining I need to do." Winn said quietly. This was not going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that;s chapter one. I know that this is a really weird and random idea but I'm bored and i thought of it so this is what we're gonna do. Sorry if it's really bad or had typos, I did this really fast while waiting for something to be ready so, oh well. I hope you enjoyed, and if you didn't then that's a you problem. peace.


End file.
